Unknown Child
by Adazula
Summary: 22 years ago Astrid gave birth to her firstborn son. She doesn't remember what happen afterward, but wasn't concerned. Now she and Hiccup have four grown kids. They couldn't be happier until a family moves into Berk. Astrid and Hiccup are curious about the young pregnant wife who looks like Hiccup. Now a new question has been raised, was there another child?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Twenty-two years ago**

Astrid's POV

Hiccup and I were laying in bed trying to get some sleep in the middle of a snowstorm. It has been hard especially since I am eight and half months pregnant with our first child. Many people predicted that we will have the future chief. I will admit that ever since we got married three years ago just not long after Hiccup had assumed his role as Chief of Berk, we were always constantly asked when will we have children. I didn't want to kids at the time, and Hiccup was never the one to pressure me until I was ready. I'm glad to have a husband like him, who was putting my interests before his own. It was after I babysitted Fishlegs and his wife's four month old son one time that made me finally decided that I was ready.

I have lately been experiencing labor pains in the middle of night and kept reminding myself that it's not time yet. Three times already I have been to a Midwife, because I thought I was giving birth and been told it's false labor. I didn't want to wake Hiccup after he had just spent all day preparing the village for the storm, and not want to risk it all for nothing. But pain just kept getting stronger and was closing in to being 3 minutes apart. I realized that it's the real deal.

"Honey!" I gasped."Astrid" Hiccup said as he woke up. " What is it." "Get a Midwife!" I gasped."Right!" He said as he struggles to get his clothes on manages to get his armor on and a heavy cloak. He tells Toothless and Stormfly to protect until he gets and gives me one last look before he rushes out the door.

Hiccup's POV

When Astrid told me to get a Midwife, I knew that she meant it this time. I made sure that Toothless and Stormfly was watching over her in case something happens to her. I struggle against the wind and snow as they threaten to bring me down, but I manage to reach the first Midwife's house I could get to and that was the home of Eira. Eira was not the first person I wanted to deliver my child, in fact she was the last person I wanted to get because I heard about her husband's sudden death, and her third stillborn last month. I felt that it would hurt her even more to ask her, but I have no choice with the storm raging like this.

I knocked for a few minutes before Eira finally answered and lets me in. She looked terrible with dark circles under her eyes, and being bone pale. Her being around thirty she looked like aged twenty years, I couldn't blame her, for all that's happened recently. Her black eyes stare at me before she says something. "Chief" She quietly asks. " What brings you to my home?" I replied " Eira, I know this is all of a sudden and I don't want to ask because of all that's happened to you. But my wife is in labor and I need a midwife now. It's an emergency. Please? I'll make it up to you."

She blinks at me with her eyes, and finally she quietly said "Okay". She runs upstairs for a few minutes a returns with a bag full of supplies. She quickly puts her black hair in a bun and puts on a black heavy cloak over her nightgown. Both her and I make the struggling journey back up the hill to my house, and I pray to Thor that Astrid is okay.

Astrid POV

The labor has been getting worse, and by the time Hiccup comes back, my water breaks. I hear them rush upstairs and the door bursts open to reveal a snow covered Hiccup and Eira. I know Eira only by her tragic past. I never thought she would be here to deliver my baby. Nevertheless they reached my bedside, and Hiccup holds my hand while Eira gets Stormfly to quickly boil the water. Eira bends my legs covers them with a blanket. I breathed as by her instruction into a pattern as the baby's getting lower.

"Okay" She said and turns to my husband. "Chief put the dragons downstairs. I don't want her to get distracted" She said. Hiccup nods and leads the dragons downstairs. Then she turns to me and say " I want you to start pushing." I start pushing and oh gods it hurts! I'm so tired and I just want to sleep, but I have get my child out. Hiccup comes back only to faint at the sight in front of me. "Hiccup!" I screamed as Eira shouts " Keep Pushing!"

Finally after ten minutes of hard pushing. The baby comes finally out and it's a boy!. Hiccup wakes after our son starts crying and has tears in his green eyes as he sees our beautiful boy. Eira cuts the cord, wraps him in a towel and hands him off to Hiccup. " As a new father" she said happily. " I feel its only right for you to clean him, while I take care of your wife." Hiccup nods his appreciation before leaving the room with our baby. I feel another contraction and Eira comes over to me with a soaked cloth, saying " I going to place the cloth over your mouth, and let you sleep while I take care of placenta okay. If you feel contractions it's nothing but the afterbirth okay. Nothing to worry about." I nod to her as I want nothing more than sleep after all this pain, and pushing. She puts the cloth over my mouth, and as I dream about life with our son, last thing I remember is her pushing on my abdomen.

The rest of night was a blur.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Face**

Astrid's POV

I decided to make a trip down to the markets today with my thirteen year old daughter, Irene, to get ingredients for Hayden's birthday meal.

It's a very big occasion, since at the end of summer Hiccup will step down as Chief and let our son take over. When we were discussing about his future a few years ago when Hayden turned twenty, the same year Hiccup was when he became Chief, both of us thought he could use a few years of freedom during his transition into leader.

Now that he is twenty-two years old, the village now knows he is more than ready to lead. I knew from day he was born, that he will be a great successor to his father. It's only the past twenty-two years in his childhood that made me more sure.

For a son of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Hayden in looks takes more after me with his long blond hair and blue eyes. But the blond was more paler than mine and in a loose ponytail. He is also very strong like me, and carries an axe with him at all times. The one things he does take after his father is his freckles for sure. Not to mention his kind and selfless behavior. He only really puts up fuss when he wants to be taken seriously, and that happens rarely. Overall he is the vision of a chief should be. He owns a blue Stormcutter named Chipper.

My oldest daughter, Maclyn, however is the opposite with her behavior. She is extremely stubborn, and we would always joke about how much she takes after her grandfather, Stoick. She has voluminous dark red hair, and pale blue eyes. She would go to extremes for her to get what she wants. She does inherit Hiccup's love for making inventions, and fought her way to work at the forage. Now at eighteen years old, she is the first woman Blacksmith and is proud of that. She has a black gronkle named Hammy.

Finn is our 15 year old son, and looks the most like Hiccup. He has brown hair, though it's almost black. He has green eyes, but paler and more seafoam green. He has a small frame and can be clumsy, but that doesn't stop him from being a dragon teacher at the dragon academy. He is great at explaining things and like Hayden he can patient only to a point. He doesn't own a dragon, because he doesn't want favor them, but he borrows Toothless when he needs to.

Irene, our youngest child, is combination of both of us. She has my exact soft gold hair, with Hiccup's exact green eyes. She is kind, innocent, and loves to learn to sew, and cook. She is different from her siblings, and wants more than anything to be like them. She fears that people see her as a disappointment, but I tell her that one day she'll find her calling. She loves her green Terrible Terror, Bota, who is a real sweetheart for a companion for my girl.

I'm glad that all my children are doing well especially Hayden, who is now engaged to Tuffnut's daughter, Erika. Those two have been peas in a pod since they were young, and now to see them happy to be marrying soon brings me a little sadness that he is no longer a baby and grown up. But it also makes me happy that he is happy.

As me and Irene are looking at vegetables to use to make a stew for his dinner, I felt a little tugging at my pants and I turn around to see a little girl.

By the looks of her, she had to be around three years old. She was wearing a spring green sleeveless dress, but that wasn't what intrigued me. It was that fact that she had the same wavy gold hair as Irene and mine's. She also had green eyes like Irene's. The little looked so much like Irene, I thought Irene was a little girl again.

"Hello." The girl giggled. I got on my knees and said softly. " Hello. I'm Astrid and do you know where's your mom is sweety?"

The little girl looks at me curiously as her little hand is stroking my hair. I realized she must've ran off because of the fact she saw me and Irene with the same hair as hers and was curious.

Irene looking concerned for the girl is looking through the crowds for the girl's mother, and finally spotting a young pregnant woman searching frantically in the market, and shouting "Arwen!" as she spots her

The little girl finally hears her and runs over to her. The girl's mom drops the bags of food, gets on her knees, and hugs her while breathing a sigh of relief. " Arwen" she said. " You scared me to death. I thought I told you to stay beside me, while I paid for the food." " I'm Sowee." Arwen apoligized. " But I saw that pwetty lady's hair." as she points to me. Arwen's mom looks to me as I finally got a good look her, and my heart stopped in it tracks when I saw her.

She had russet brown hair in braided bun, the same exact shade as Hiccups, not to mention his green eyes too. She has a few freckles on her face, but the face shape was definitely mine. She was adorn in a long sleeve cream tunic under a green sleeveless dress. From the looks of her she was six months pregnant with her second child, but she looks so young she could not be much older than Hayden. She looked so much like Hiccup it was scary.

She picks up her bags of food, and walks over to me while holding little Arwen's hand. She give me an apologetic smile to me and Irene before saying " I am so sorry about my daughter. She's usually a little shy around people, and sticks to me like glue. It must be the fact you two have blond like her. You see, my husband and I have brown hair. She surprised us with her being blond. It's a mystery where she got it from and she must be thinking the same thing. I promise it won't happen again."

I said while laughing." It's fine. Children are all trouble seekers at one point. It's understandable."

"Thank you for being understanding" she said. " It's been a hard week. You see I just moved in from another tribe to be closer to my husband's family and I have never been outside my island before. Not to mention getting used to having dragons roaming around town. All my life I have been told they were dangerous, and now it's a sight to see."

" It was not like this thirty years ago, but thanks to my husband it is." I explained.

" I heard about him, he's the chief. He talked to my husband as he made our moving arrangements. He sounds like a great man ." she said. " Look I got to get this little rascal home." she gesture to Arwen. " But if you want to have tea at my house any time soon, that would be great. Oh I almost forgot to give you my name it's Kaiyatris, but you can call me Kaiya."

"Here Arwen" Irene said as she she uses sewing scissors to cut lock of her hair and give the lock to Arwen. Arwen looks dumbfounded as she snatches the lock and pockets it in her dress. That caused all three us to laugh at such an adorable sight, while Arwen gives an embarassed smile before they start leaving.

I watched Kaiya leave with her daughter, and I stood there mesmerized of her likeness to Hiccup. Irene softly said "Mom' and snapped me out of the trance to get back to focusing on Hayden's dinner. Though I can't seem to stop thinking about Kaiya."

**Please write Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Working Marriage**

Kaiya's POV

I have always learned that honesty's the best policy. Even if It killed me, in my case it literally almost did as a child. My mother was not the best not best parent, and I couldn't blame her as she was a single widowed mother. However it didn't excuse her from always locking me in a cupboard with no food for several days nor beating my back with an old cane.

Me and my daughter reached the front door of our new house. I was practically dragging our food bags by the time we got home. It didn't help at all that the baby was starting to kicking me just yesterday and boy it was kicking hard.

My husband, Roedd, was not home yet as he is talking to the chief about setting him up with a job. My marriage to him is great. Though the start of it wasn't the case. We got forced into marriage when he was twenty-one and I was fourteen by his parents and my mother. I was bawling to my mother to stop it, and she refuse to hear my pleas. She thought that since I was too hard to control, she thought that me married to man would mean he would discipline me properly for her. I was scared out of my mind, and dreamed of it me getting beaten and raped everyday.

When we were married and was shoved into our wedding room to consummate the marriage was when I broke down. I never felt so vulnerable in my life as I was wearing nothing but a robe, and was crying in a corner. I didn't want him to own me.

Instead of hitting or yelling at me, he looks at me with his silver eyes and gives a handkerchief to dry my tears. He speaks to me for the first time and said two words. "I'm sorry."

In the end we reluctantly consummated our marriage, seeing their was no way out of it. Afterward we kept each other from a distance in our house and treated our living situation as more of a roommate than a husband and wife. He never once laid a finger on me against my will since that night.

We finally fell in love with each other when I turned seventeen. It happened after I was in a sword fight with Stig, a jerk back on our home island, and I was received multiple cuts. I limped home and despite him having a terrible day at his job at the fields, he flew into action to tend to my wounds. I watched him apply the bandages, seeing him being gentle, and tied them off with utmost care. Before he leaves me, I grabbed and we started kissing. I realized that day he is my true husband.

I was lying on a comfortable chair with my reet stretched out on a side table while Arwen was taking her nap, when Roedd came home. The first thing he did was come over to me, and starts rubbing my swollen feet giving me a content smile.

In being married to him for eight years, I never know what type of day he has by reading his body because even on a bad day the first thing he would make sure I was taken care of before even expressing himself.

I groaned in pleasure before I say "How was your day Ed?" "Well" he said. "The chief gave me trial on taking care of dragons, before asking asking If I wanted to become a baby dragon caretaker at the stables. I've decided to take the job."

"That's great!" I said excitingly. " I'm so happy for you. I want to celebrate, but I need to be careful with a baby in the oven and a three year old to keep track of. Speaking of Arwen, she ran off from me when I was buying food, but I found her with mother and daughter pair. Turns out, she saw their blond hair, and was curious of how they looklike her."

" She may not have our hair, but she has your eyes for sure. At least she's okay."He replied.

" I know, but I will admit the teenaged daughter looks so much like Arwen they could be sisters, It's like seeing the future when Arwen gets to be her age."

" You know their names?" He asks.

" I don't know, but the mother is the chief's wife." I answered.

" Well I got to go back to the Chief's tonight to drop off our payment for the house, I'll ask okay. Maybe It could be great for you to have company. Especially since the wife is a mother like you. Also she's the Chief's wife, she can help you if you have concerns." He replies.

" Thanks honey" I said " I love so much. Now I got to get upstairs and wake up a cranky girl."

" Good luck." He said laughing.

He helps me up to my feet and I start ascending the stairs. I'm glad to have a husband like him, especially one who keeps my secrets from anyone else. I felt bad for lying to mother and daughter at the market, but I had to. The truth was my husband has no family here, nor do I anymore. We moved here for two reasons. One was to find out who was my father, and the other was to get away from my mother and her new husband.

**I want to let you know that Dagur is not the new husband. He's been used too much in these types of story and I'm sick of him causing the trouble. Besides I have my own enemy. **

**I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Family Meal**

Kaiya's POV

"Ky" Roedd said as I'm getting Arwen's green, winter cloak on. " I'll stop at the chief's and come back. Then we'll all go to the Great Hall for dinner. Ok."

I finally get Arwen's cloak button snapped on before replying " Wouldn't it just make sense if we all stop by the chief's house on the way. I mean it'd save you a trip back here and his house is next door to the Hall. I mean both Arwen and I are ready. We have no real reason to wait."

" Well I guess it would be nice to show off the Chief the two most beautiful women in the entire Archipelago and him wrong about his wife." He answers with mischievous smile.

" I'm not beautiful, I'm fat." I said.

" No you're not! Mommy." Arwen argued as well both laugh at her angry face. " What's funny?!

" My dear girl." I began. " You are so adorable, you're delicious. I can just eat you up." As Roedd picks her, and I kiss her little cheek.

" Alright you guys. It's time for daddy to go pay for our new home and for the rest of us to get some dinner because I'm starving." Roedd said as we walk out the door to be met with the cold frigid air, and snow.

I never once thought that my life was about to take an interesting turn.

Hiccup's POV

No matter how much busy I get with all the requests from villages and also the many times I have to protect my people from invaders, nothing gets crazier than an everyday family meal. Either I would have to practically pull each of my kids apart from worst of arguments (usually caused by Maclyn) or have the best time of our lives.

Tomorrow is Hayden's twenty-second birthday, and that is a big deal for him. When this year's summer ends he will become the new chief of berk. He's a tough kid, but I know not only from a chief's point of view but also a father's that he is scared of taking on this much responsibility. I have no doubt in him succeeding me, but I will make sure to stand by his side and offer guidance when he is in need of it.

I come home just in time for Astrid to call the kids down for dinner. Irene was already there as she helped Astrid with dinner. I have enough years in knowing my kids to know the usual appearance they have after their daily routines.

Hayden is most cleanest with the exception of a little bit of blond his hair falling out of his braid from nervously scratching behind his right ear as he does feel a bit stress from his chief lessons and training.

Maclyn is the opposite with grease and soot everywhere on her body with the exception of around eyes where she wears her protective goggles she crafted years ago as an apprentice.

Finn has usually come home with at least the smell of burnt hair and fish as he does work with the dragons all day at the academy.

Irene is clean too like Hayden, but she has some food stains on her green shirt since she has this thing for cooking now.

Yep this is my happy family.

" So Dad" Hayden started. " How was day of chiefing?"

" Pretty hectic." I answered. " I had to round up a trio of Thunderdrum babies to stop them from destroying the village….."

" Just like the one time when you were our age!" Maclyn interrupted laughing.

" Yep." I continued."And also I had to take my usually inventory check of the village. Finally I had to help with a man named Roedd get set up with a job.. In fact I realize that he should be coming over here soon to drop off his payment for his house."

And right on cue I heard knocking on the door.

" I'll get it." Astrid said getting up from the table and opening the door. Only to be met by a flash of green flying past the door."

" Cold!" Shrieked a little kid wearing a green cloak and tripping to the floor.

" Sorry Chief. Cold weather and my daughter don't mix." Said Roedd coming in and pulling off the hood to reveal a little girl who reminds me of Irene. He picks her up and the little girl clings on to him once she saw all of us. Then when she sees Astrid she gives her a wide smile.

I met Roedd a few months back when he visited Berk and requested to live here. This is the first time though I have met his family. Once Roedd and his little girl moved a little a third person came in wearing a dark brown cloak with her hood up. I realize she must be his wife.

" You must be Roedd's wife, Kaiya." I said offering her my hand.

" Yes and you must be the Chief. It's nice to meet you." She said as she uses her other hand to pull off the hood.

I could not believe what I was seeing in front of me.

**For those who want to know Hiccup and Astrid's age. They should be forty-five given that Hayden is twenty-two, and Astrid was pregnant for the first time when they were twenty-three. Three years after Hiccup and Astrid's marriage.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Family meal part 2**

Kaiya POV

When I pulled off the hood of my cloak, I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me.

The chief had the same thick brown hair as me that was starting to grey and the same wide green eyes. He wasn't like most men who had big muscles and long hair in braids. He had a lean body with reasonable muscles, and wore his hair short with a full beard close to his face.

His hand went rigid as soon as he saw me, and his eyes went even more with shock written on his face. I wondered if something was up or maybe even have a relation to my father.

Maybe I'm just overthinking it.

Roedd's POV

I could sense my wife's nervousness from either just meeting the Chief or seeing how much they look alike. So I decided to make the business quick.

" Umm." I said to break the silence. " I have the payment for house"

" Oh good" He muttered not taking his eyes off my wife.

Both he and Kaiya were shocked at how much they look alike. I wouldn't blame them if saw a look alike of me.

I decided to put Arwen down to get out the money. As I was pulling out of my satchel a bag of money, I looked at his kids and was suprised about none of them looking completely like their father.

The oldest son was a complete male version of the mother with freckles, the oldest daughter looks nothing like them with the exception of her mother's face, and the youngest daughter is like Kaiya said when she mention an older version of Arwen. Even the youngest son, who looks the most like the Chief, doesn't look like him like Kaiya does.

Arwen toddles over to the Night Fury dragon, who the Chief calls Toothless, full of curiosity. Both Kaiya and I tensed over the sight of our daughter being near a dragon. I know dragons here are trained and gentle, but coming from village full of dragon killers doesn't make it easier.

"It's Ok" The Chief said confidently finally breaking his gaze from my wife. " He's great dragon and won't harm anyone. If anything he can get very playful quickly. see" He pointed towards them.

Arwen raises her little hand to the dragon's snout. The dragon places his snout her hand and gives her a toothless smile. Now I know where the Chief got the name for his dragon. Then Toothless gave her lick to her cheek and causes her to shriek in joy.

" Ok little rascal." Kaiya started as she takes Arwen's hand. " Maybe we should go get dinner now, and leave them to their own meal."

" Right" I said giving the sack of money to the Chief. " And I'll report tomorrow to the stables for my job.

" Alright guys and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or my wife, Astrid." Said the Chief. " And I personally welcome you all to Berk."

" Ok, we'll see you around Chief and have a good evening." I said as we are starting to leave.

" You too" Said the Chief.

" Bye Pwetty ladies." Said Arwen as she waves to Astrid and the youngest daughter.

" Bye sweety." Said Astrid with smile as I close the door.

We make our way to the Great Hall and luckily for us, we got table all to ourselves. The stew they were serving tonight was not the best, but it was warm and satisfied us from the cold weather.

I noticed Kaiya was kind of picking through her stew, and I know she has something on her mind.

" Alright. I know something's up." I said to my wife.

" It just that.." she began. " That I hope to know about my father. I know my mother told me he was dead, but looking at the Chief makes me feel otherwise. He might have a relative who could be my father, but I feel something's not right." She cleans Arwen's stew covered face and looks at her before saying " And I am going to find out."

Astrid' POV

We finished up dinner and despite Hiccup having a long day, he helps me in the kitchen washing the dishes. He has concerned look on his and I know he has something on his mind.

" I know something's up and better not keep it from me." I demanded

" That wife of Roedd's" he began. " has my hair and along with his young daughter, they have my eyes."

" You noticed that too." I said as dry the plates. " If I didn't know any better, I'd would mistake her for a relative or even one of our kids. I mean I remember giving birth to all four them."

Then I realized that's not entirely true. When I gave birth to Hayden and the midwife at the time, Eira, started to clean me up, everything became a blur. All I remember was more labor pains, and her pushing on my abdomen. The next thing I knew was waking up to my son in Hiccup's arms crying in hunger the next morning. But something was on my mind about that night.

" Hiccup" I began. " What happened to Eira after I gave birth to Hayden."

He hesitated before saying. " The strangest thing Astrid. When I cleaned Hayden up, I brought him to our room, and she was gone. I came to her house the next morning only to find it abandoned. She disappeared without a trace, and I fear she might've committed suicide. I think I pushed her over the edge by getting her to delivered him and all that's happened to her in past. I didn't want to tell you because you were so happy about Hayden, and I didn't want you to blame yourself."

It was a lot to take in, and when I finally got myself together I said. " She seemed so composed of herself. I never once thought that she was suicidal."

" I wanted to tell you, but even in your sleep after giving birth, you thought nothing but Hayden. You muttered ' baby ' a lot. I didn't want to ruin it for you with Eira's disapearance." he confessed

" It's Ok" I said. " You were putting me and Hayden first."

I give him a kiss and started making my way upstair while he looked over some documents. I think back to that night and for the first time since Hayden was born, I feel something wasn't right.

**Now things are getting interesting for both couples.**

**Please Please tell me what you all think.**


	6. Author's note

**Not a Chapter!**

**I want to let you know I might not be able to update for the next week and a half**

**I love to continued to story as soon as I can and hear your reviews and opinions**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kaiya's Past**

Kaiya's POV

_May you bring you love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return till the end of your days_

_Now fall to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit here for a while and sing loo-li loo-li-la-lay _

I was singing to Arwen the lullaby I heard from my mother-in-law to help her be put to sleep. As I watch her little eyes close, I instantly flash back to my childhood.

I remember when I was five and back on my home island of Bavelen. I saw many kids with their dads and sometimes I would see them pick their children up give them the ability to fly. From that moment I wanted to know why I don't have a dad.

I did what any kid would do, I asked my mother.

What she did was not like any mother, she slapped me and said in a dangerous low voice "_You want to know? Well guess what!? He's dead!"_

From then on every time I bring up the subject of my father, she'd tell me it was none of my business.

I wouldn't say she was abusive to me. She has two sides to her personality. When you give her what she wants she can be a nice person, but cross a line you see a very bad side of her. I would cross that line whenever I asked too many questions or rebel from her ironclad rules.

I wanted to be a shield maiden like some of the village kids and learn to fight. My mother on the other hand wanted me to be a lady and be viking's wife and no more. Somehow I managed to sneak off to teach myself how to handle weapons. For some reason I've have been always drawn to the double edge axes.

Anyway for many years it was always her controlling my life and me silently rebelling I turned fourteen, everything about my life changed.

For three years I told my mother I was in sewing circle, when really I was sneaking out with some friends who were in fight classes sharpening my axe skills. I came home one evening and I find her sitting in a chair with triumph smile on her face, I knew it was something bad.

" _Hello dear" She said in way that felt like poisoned honey_

" _Hi mo-" I didn't finished when she slapped._

" _Don't you dare try to get out of this one!" She screamed with her face turning a deep red. " I know what you've been doing! You didn't think I was going to check to see if you were at sewing. Well guess what? I did! Those women told me you never came over in the first place. You get your hide upstairs and I'll figure out what to do with you."_

The next day, I found out she sold me to marriage.

I count myself lucky that I got married to Roedd and that his family is nice. Before I had true feelings for Roedd, I had already saw his family as part of my own. His mother actually helped me with handing an axe and his father tells great stories and listens to me whenever I got into arguments with my mother. For the first time since I was born, I felt real love from a family.

I was almost nineteen years old when I became pregnant with Arwen. I noticed that I was gaining weight and my clothes were getting too tight to wear. I thought it was normal since I was a small girl and I admit It was nice to actually have some breasts. Then I was getting morning sickness and my mother took notice of it and told me undoubtedly I was pregnant.

Both Roedd and I were in shock. I was scared because most of women in the village never had children until they were at least twenty.

I didn't want to have a baby yet and I was clueless on being a mother. Roedd was scared even more despite him being twenty-six years old to my almost nineteen.

But his parents reassured us that no one can fully be prepared for a child, but that we'll be ready as we'll ever be. They helped us throughout the entire pregnancy when we needed them and we were grateful for that.

My mother was happy to finally have a grandchild , and at first she was also very helpful. She was constantly making toys and baby clothes for child, though most of them were for a boy. She was also wanting to deliver my child, because she mentioned she was a midwife at one point. I was glad to have her in such a great mood.

Then it all change. As I got further in my pregnancy she got more controlling in my everyday life. At first I thought she was making sure I was safe. Then she was ranting on the littlest things like the food I was eating, kept coming in to our house when we wanted privacy, and even was yelling at me on decisions I wanted to make on how we intended to raise our child.

It got so bad to the point where we had to temporarily move in with Roedd's parents just so I can some peace in the last months of the pregnancy.

I remembered my mother screaming in anger outside the house when she found out not only we hired a different midwife, but that Roedd's mother was going to be in delivery room and not her. We did it so when I was giving birth I wouldn't have anymore conflict than I needed.

When I gave birth to Arwen, It felt like all of my problem never existed in first place. All I could think about was seeing her blond hair and my own eyes staring back at me, but I see Roedd's patience in her. As I stroke her little fingers, I made a vow to myself that I would love her and never have her be afraid of me.

For three years my mother had gotten a lot better, got married to a man Holger, and was being a good grandmother to Arwen. I trusted mother to watch Arwen for a few hour at a time, and everything was starting to light up. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

Five months ago I came home one day to find my little girl crying and with a black eye. Mother came over to me with the look of satisfaction and that made me angry.

" _What the hell! She's a child! Why!?" I screamed at her_

" _None of your business" she whispered. _

" _I'm her mom! It's my business not yours!" I scream as I shoved her out my house._

Though Roedd and I made it clear that she was to never come near us again, she kept trying to force her way back into our lives. She kept stalking and harassing us. She even got her husband to threatened us.

When we found out I was pregnant again, Roedd talked to his family and they helped us make arrangements to move to Berk to get away from her.

I move a lock of Arwen's from her sleepy face, and look at her angelic face before I kiss her goodnight and pray for her and her little brother or sister to be safe from all harm.

**I'm back and now we get to see Kaiya's childhood. I don't own the song from Secret Garden, Sleep Song, but it's a great lullaby and tell me what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday and a Spill **

Hayden's POV

I woke up to a disturbance of my three younger siblings jumping on top of me, hard, shouting " Happy Birthday!"

" You know there are less painful ways to wish a man a happy birthday" I said as I groan in pain.

" Yea" said Maclyn smiling. " But not as much fun."

" At least you can handle us" said Finn. " When you guys did it to me the last time, I cracked a rib"

" Oh you are such baby!" Maclyn countered at Finn. " I've had worse in the forge everyday, when Uncle Gobber was teaching me."

" How is he?" asked Irene.

" He's saying he's planning to retire soon, but he's not one for retiring. He's more 'till the very end' guy" said Maclyn.

After spending twenty minutes of them on top of me and talking, I finally force them off to get dress. I look in the mirror to see standing before me the future chief of berk.

I knew since I was born that I was going to rule, and lead my people. However, I feel that I could never measure up to my dad's, or even my late grandfathers standards. My dad told me his story of how he was in the same position when Drago killed my grandfather and he was to take his place as chief. Even so, I'm scared and I don't want people to see.

I head downstairs not to find my parents in the house, but my grandma Valka sitting in a chair, smiling at me. I immediately smile, because she doesn't come over to Berk often with having to constantly be saving dragons from traps in many parts of the world. It's a great treat for her to be here. She get hoist herself and hobbles over to me on her cane, ready to hug me.

" Happy Birthday Hayden." she said as she is hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. " The big twenty-two."

" Grandma, I'm so happy to see you." I whispered. " Have you seen Mom and Dad?"

" Well, I did hear something about a big plan for a certain person" she said mischieviously.

" Oh, the classic surprise party. Like I haven't heard that before." I said sarchasticially.

" If it's one thing you got from your father, besides the freckles, It's his sarcasm." she chuckles. " Come on. You and I are going spend time together till the big party. At least what I'm instructed to do."

" Ok" I said.

She leads me out to the stables where our dragons, Chipper and Cloudjumper, are. When they both saw us, they look anxious and ready to be flown.

Chipper was a gift from my grandma. On one of her adventures she discovered a lone Stormcutter egg and decided to bring it back to Berk. I was ten years old and I didn't have a dragon yet. So when Chipper hatched, she instantly became attached to me. Though many boys in the village would want a monstrous nightmare or at least a boy dragon, I was happy to get a dragon like my grandma's and Chipper is my partner-in-crime. She has always been there for me through thick and thin, and nothing can break our bond.

After spending the morning flying our dragons and catching up on our lives, we decided to go the main part of town to get a bite to eat. While my grandma, like most people, go for bread or meat for a snack, I tend to like pickles.

My preference for pickles has been going on since I was born. Everytime I get my allowance the first thing I buy are a jar of pickles. What's funny is that my siblings, my parents, and a good chunk of the village don't have the same appreciation as me. I didn't care as long as I can eat that salty, maybe sour, crunchy vegetable.

I go over the stall that sells the pickles, which is run by grumpy man. His name is Geir, and all he cares about is making money, and nothing else. Everytime I come over, he gets very rude and scowls at me. I tend to make my business quick with him, and try not to get on his bad side, but sometimes he can make it very difficult.

" Alright one jar of pickles sir." I said with the money ready.

" I'm all out blondie." he grumbles. But there were plenty of jars behind him.

" There at least ten jars. I just want one." I said.

" It's for a friend and not for a wannabe chief like you. Now scram!" he shouted.

" Asshole" I muttered as I started walking back towards grandma. I slip on the icy path and I grab a nearby woman's cloak, taking her down with me.

I land on my face, while she lands on her butt and back. We both groan before I get myself and I offer a hand to her. She takes my hand and I help her up. When her eyes met mine, I realize who it was.

It was Kaiya from last night. From what I remembered was that she just moved here and is a young wife and mother. She seems very nice, but it's weird that she looks to be around my age and is about as tall as me. I'm tall person, about six foot two, and many girls, my age, can barely scrape my shoulders. She's has my mom's slender but muscular body type with an obviously pregnant belly. This is the first time I got a good look at her hair and eyes that looks like dad's. I can now I understand why he stiffened when he shaked her hand.

" I am so sorry." I said as I saw her rubbing her back with pain look on her face.

" It's fine." she said giving me an understanding look. " Oh gods, your nose is bleeding." Giving the same look like my mom does whenever me or my siblings got hurt.

I touch my face only to pull it back to see the warm, crimson blood on my fingers. Kaiya digs in her dress pocket to give me a handkerchief.

" Thank you" I said giving her a polite smile as I put the rag up to my face.

" No problem." she said with a smile back.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: How to Get a Jar of Pickles**

Kaiya's POV

My husband decided to take Arwen with him to the baby dragons, while I can check out the town and take sometime to myself for today. I never expected to literally run into the chief's son.

My back already was killing me from having to carry my baby, but when I fell to ground from my cloak yanked it was more painful. However, the mother in me was more concern about the guy's bleeding nose.

" Are you sure it's not broken?" I asked.

" No, it just feels bruised." he said with frustration. " Well this is a great start to my birthday. The pickle asshole calls me a wannabe and refuse to sell me a jar. Then I slipped on ice and took a pregnant woman down with me. And not I have bleeding nose. What a great chief I'm going to be."

I now feel just as embarrassed to know that I fell down next to the future chief.

" It's not that bad as it sounds. It was an accident and I forgive you for it. And what's that?" I said bending my head forward toward my belly. " The baby says you'll be a great chief and to stop doubting yourself."

I must have cheered him up, because he started laughing.

" Tell the baby thanks for the encouragement. I needed it from someone other than my family and girlfriend" he said.

It should've made me feel good that I helped him. But right every since he mentioned pickles, my cravings for them are going through the roof.

" So the 'pickle asshole' insulted you and refused to sell you a jar. Right?" I said.

" Yea." he said confusion.

" I know how to get back at him." I said mischievously.

" How? You shouldn't do much in your condition." he said.

" Watch from a distance and I'll show you." I said.

I strut over to the pickle asshole, and gave him my best smile to him. He gives me the evil eye before I start my performance.

" Hello good sir." I said with fake enthusiasm. " One jar of your best pickles please."

" Scram! I'm closed, can't you read sign Idiot." he said pointing to the sign in front of him.

That's when I start crying in front of everyone.

" You don't understand what I go through everyday!" I scream for the world to hear. " I'm in pain! Agony! And the cravings! Oh Gods! the cravings! Don't you see how being pregnant is so hard!"

" Uh…Uh... yes." he whimpers. He's turning his head to see the people staring at us and making comments about him.

" No you don't!" I continued. " It's people like who refuses understand. It makes me feel worthless! And maybe you're right. I am idiot and..."

Immediately he puts a hand over my mouth and whispers frantically " I'll get your pickles and it's free of charge. Just please don't make me look bad again. Ok?"

I just nod my head and he gives me the jar of pickles. I still cry as I walk to just makes sure he believes it. I walk back over the chief's son, who is wearing a look of shock on his face.

"I can't believe it" he said in awe. " You just made Asshole look like he was ready to pee his pants. How did you know that was going to get him?"

" Men…." I started. " Have one thing in common and that is they don't like to be the cause of making a pregnant lady cry. It can be different reasons, but they don't want to be responsible"

" You can say that again." he said as I open the jar of pickles and take one out. The moment I bite into the salty cucumber, I feel like I'm in heaven.

" So good" I said as the chief's son gives me dumbfounded look. " What?" I asked with my mouth full of pickle.

" You like pickles?" he asked as he takes a pickle too.

" Every since I was little. My mother would try to curb my liking because she believed my teeth would rot."

" So did my parents. Except they thought my teeth would just turn green" he laughed as takes a bit too.

" And being pregnant doesn't help either, because of my cravings. I wasn't kidding to the Asshole that the cravings drive crazy. I never caught your name by the way."

" It's Hayden" he said . " I have to say, it's much better than my dad's. My mom wanted another Hiccup, but she came to her senses that I don't look like my dad and more like her. Twenty-two years ago to this day."

" I know I have to look like my dad, because I look nothing like my mother. I never got to meet him. I need to know who he is, so I can know who I am, and to tell my kids who they are." I said.

" You never even met your father?" he said.

" Nope. My mother said he died before I was born and I was considered his last gift to her." I explained.

" I can't believe that you're so young and already having another baby. It's not an offense. Really. But you look no older than me and I just got engaged." he said.

" Everyone wants different things at different times." I said as I rub my belly.

" Hayden" I hear an older woman call.

" Gods. That my grandma. I forgot about her. I have to go, but It was great talking to you Kaiya and thanks for getting back at Asshole for me." he said.

" Be glad to do it again." I said.

He takes off towards the elder woman who gives him a smile. I smile to myself as I finish off the jar of pickles and start walking back to my house.

I hope that he has a great birthday, because today is my birthday too.

**I love the reviews you guys are giving me and I want to hear from you guys. So please don't hesitate. I can't wait to write more, but I'll warn you starting next week I'm not going to be updating as often due to going back to school. I do know that I intend to finish the story and start on my next one.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Party**

Hayden's POV

It turns out I was right when my parents suprised me with a big party at my house. Nearly everyone in the entire village was there to wish me a happy birthday.I was overwhelmed with this much people here, but luckily my fiance Erika was standing by me to give me a feeling of comfort.

When I was little I used to play with her a lot when dad was talking to her dad, Tuffnut. As the years go by she became my best friend, and eventually girlfriend. Just two months ago I just managed to work up my courage and asked her to marry me. I was so glad that she said yes, because I was just about ready to pee my pants.

Unlike most girls, she wears her brown hair in a simple bun, No complex braids or headbands. She has almond shaped blue-green eyes. She has pale skin despite being a farm helper and being out in the sun all day. She is quiet and shy to other people, but when she is around me I see her open up more. She is selfless and kind, and overall the most amazing person in my life. I can't imagine my life without her.

" Quite a birthday party isn't it" she said.

" Yes but it wouldn't be same without you." I said as I give her a kiss.

Throughout the party I was being dragged left and right to talk to my relatives and friends. I was also constantly asked when me and Erika were going to tie the knot, even though we weren't planning on it for at least a year. It wasn't till two in the morning when everybody went home.

My siblings and Dad already hit the sack, when people started going home, leaving Me, and Mom to help clean up the house. When vikings party, they party hard.

" It'll take a fire to clean this mess up" mumbled my mom as she sweeps the floor covered in garbage.

" I'll second that" I said as I pick up more trash.

" You know, you don't have stay up if you don't want to." she said.

" Nah. I want to." I said.

Suddenly she walks up to me and gives me a hug. Then I hear a sound of no familiar, my mom weeping.

" Mom, what's up?" I whisper in concern.

" I'm sorry." she whispered. " It's just that you are so grown up right now. I want you to be happy and get marry. I just never thought it would come now. One day I gave birth to you and now you're going to chief and living your own life."

" No matter what happens mom, I am still your son. That will never change." I said.

" I know honey and I am so proud of you."

" I already knew that." I said. Then suddenly as I look at mom, I think back to when Kaiya and I were sharing the pickles. I remember her kind smile and realized how much she reflected my mom. I keep telling myself it was probably a coincidence, but for some reason I feel connected to her. Like she was a part of me that was ripped like a bandage. I look to my mom and asked.

" Mom" I said to get her attention. " What do you and Dad know about Kaiya."

Her eyes went wide like this wasn't the first time she heard this.

Kaiya's POV

After the whole pickle thing with Hayden, I decided to head to the Great Hall to look in the official records for information about my birth father. It was the perfect opportunity to do so, while Roedd and Arwen are out, leaving me to have time to myself.

I go up to the history logger for help. He was a husky, middle age man, who looked like he can't keep his head out of a book, with sandy, blond hair and blue eyes.

" Excuse me. Sir?" I asked to get his attention.

" Mam? Do you need help with something?" he asked.

" I was wondering if you could look up my birth record? I want information regarding my birth father." I said.

" Can you give me your maiden name and full birthday." he asked

" Kaiyatris Iona Eklund and my birthday is January 2nd, year 1011" I replied

" That must make you twenty-two years old today. Well Happy Birthday" he said as a smile grew on his face.

" Thank you." I confirmed.

" He starts looking through the birth records of my year as he continues talking about how I am and brings up how Hayden's the same age, when he stopped taking all of a sudden. He smiles wears away as he brings in a look of concern.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Are you sure about the information you gave me is true?"

" I'm absolutely sure. Why?"

" There's no record of your birth here at all."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. My mother wasn't the best remembering certain information, but she could not have be that bad to mess up my birthday.

"I swore that my mother told me I was born on Berk on that day on that year. Maybe she'd was wrong about that island or day?"

" I also searched all the days of the year and found nothing. Even if being born on another island were the case, I would still have a record of you as islands do trade information about the people that was born on each island." he explained. " But that's not what I meant about not having record of you"

" Than what do you mean?" I demanded.

" I mean…." he replied meekly. " There is no Kaiyatris Iona Eklund. You don't exist."

" That's impossible. Look up my mother. She has to have something that involves having me as her child."

" I'll try." he said, " I need her name."

He face goes white with shock when I said her name. " Eira Alva Eklund."

**That whole thing is starting to unfold, and can you guess who was the record keeper is? He is one of the characters.**

**Keep up on the reviews, I love what you all have to say.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The possibility**

Kaiya's POV

" Wait" the record keeper said for the upteinth time. " Are you absolutely sure your mother is Eira Eklund"

" Yes! Can I not be anymore clear!" I said with frustration.

" It's impossible. She was declared missing twenty-two years ago. I should know because I was part of the search party. We never found a trace of her." he said.

" Missing! How could she be missing?!" I demanded

" She was the midwife who delivered the chief's son, Hayden. Just after he was born, she disappeared and was never seen again. Many people, like me, thought she killed herself by jumping into the ocean." he explained.

" Why would people think she killed herself." I asked.

" Well over a month before she disappeared she lost her husband to illness while she was pregnant and a week later she had a stillborn baby. I felt so bad for her because she had two miscarriages before the stillborn. It was like the gods kept punishing her." he said sadly. " But to think she is not only possibly alive but to have a daughter astonishes me."

It doesn't make sense at all. If my supposed father was dead before the stillborn, then he's not my father. Also she couldn't have another baby in the time frame given for today to be my birthday. The only thing I found out today was that she was lying.

" Maybe…." the recordkeeper said. " Your mother is using her name as a disguise. Can you give me a description of her?"

" Black hair with some gray" I said. " Brown eyes, really pale skin, really stocky with upper body strength, and is shorter than me. She can just barely reach my chin."

I knew for the longest time, that I looked nothing like my mother. While she is shorter than most women, I am taller than most. While her skin is a ghostly pale, mine is much warmer with light freckles sprinkle on my face. While she has a big upper body with small legs, I am pretty much lean and even in strength all throughout.

" I can't believe it." he said. " That is Eira. No doubt about it. I remember her alright."

" Thank You!" I said.

" It just doesn't make sense how your birth was not recorded, but then again maybe there might be an explanation. I'm afraid you wouldn't like it." he said.

" What?"

" That your father might be a married man to someone else, and she wanted to keep that a secret….." he said.

" What?" I whispered in shock. If that was the case, then that makes me a labeled 'bastard' for sure and with vikings that is an ultimate shame.

" …...Or most likely you were adopted, because you do have green eyes." he said.

" What does my green eyes have to do with anything." I said.

" Green eyes are not a common trait, and your mother has brown eyes. Brown eyes are a much more dominant trait. If she had a child of her own, her child would have to have brown eyes, not green."

It can't be… no it has to be. It would make much more sense. My lack of records, why I don't look like her, and the whole thing with my birthdate. It fits if I was adopted, but why didn't she tell me.

" I'm sorry I couldn't help you much Kaiya, but to think that Eira has a daughter. It makes me glad that it all turned around for her" he said.

" Yea it's okay. I got to get home, but thank you for the help " I said deciding not to tell him of our current relationship.

I start walking out of the Great Hall when I'd heard " Oh! Have a good birthday and Good luck with the baby" coming from the record keeper.

" I will." I waved to him.

As I start to walk back to my home, I am subconsciously rubbing my belly. I couldn't imagine what it must've been like for my mother to lose her unborn children. I couldn't imagine my life without Arwen and this baby inside of me. To have them taken from me would be like the gods were punishing, but why would my mom not tell me about my possible adoption is a mystery to me. And If I was adopted, who are my birth parents?

I walk back to my house expecting it to be empty, but when I open the door my daughter flew in to my arms and my husband laughing as he gets up from his chair

" Happy Birthday Mommy!" she shouted.

" You guys are back early." I said quietly.

" Well how else was I going to surprise my beautiful wife." he said as gives me a hug.

As he hugs me, all of my sadness was washed away from me like an ocean licking the shore. I inhale the smell of him from his dark brown hair. I was reminded of that everything was going to be alright.

" What did you today on your birthday honey? he asked.

I didn't want to worry him so I decided on " Nothing much. Went to town and checked out a few stalls. That's about it."

" Well troublemaker here…" he pointed to Arwen with a guilty look. "...decided to mess with a bunch of baby Timberjacks and almost got her fingers chopped off with one of them. The funniest part of it was that after the incident, she became fast friends with the same Timberjack."

" Arwen is this true?" I said placing my hands on hips.

She looks down, nods her little head and said " I'm sowee Mommy. I won't do it again."

" No Arwen…." I said as kneel down to her level. " I want you to be careful next time. Both Daddy and I are getting used to dragons too. We want to get along with the dragons, but we just want you to be safe too. Okay?"

" Thanks Mommy, I really want to see Splinter again." she said.

" Splinter?" I said with confusion.

" The Timberjack she was playing with." Roedd explained.

Knowing Arwen, once she sets her mind on something it will impossible to stop her so I said " Okay you can see Splinter again tomorrow. But I'm going with you to make sure you don't get hurt."

" Really!" she said as a smile grew on her face.

" Sure thing kiddo." Roedd said as he picks her up. " Come on lets all go have a disastrous cake Daddy and Arwen made for Mommy's bithday. I hope the baby likes charred chocolate."

" Yea!" she said.

As I follow them in to the kitchen, I tell myself that my lack of past can't define my future. However to know my past would tell me where I came from and to have a story to tell to my children when the time comes. But my mother isn't making it easy and her lies are become harder to bear. But it's truth that will be the hardest of them all.

**The truth is becoming more unraveled and the truth is going to come to the light pretty soon. I'm not telling when though. Have fun with that thought in your mind. Mwahahahah.**

**I still love to hear from from you though. And Oh! give me ideas about Kaiya and Roedd's baby. I have decided on the gender, but I can possibly change it if you plead your case. Until the future I am not telling squat. I mostly want ideas for names, again I have some ideas and I can share them. If you have any other ideas, again tell me**

**Boy: Rowin, Brynjar, Calder, Tait, Mal**

**Girl: Brynhild, Bryleighn, Svala, Brenna, Eydis**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fear and Tragedy**

Kaiya's POV

It has been a month since we came to the isle of Berk, and I have to say there has been a lot of changes that came since we moved here. Mostly it was that now our little family of three ,soon to be four, now has dragons.

It was funny that my three old daughter was the first one to own a dragon. Everyday for a week she wanted to see Splinter again in the dragon nursery. It was then that Roedd and I decided that it was her dragon and nothing can stop it.

Even though Splinter has razor sharp talons, he has very sweet disposition and is gentles towards everyone after the 'Arwen incident.' He's still a baby, so he won't be able to fly with anyone on his back for ten years. Which is fine by me, considering Arwen is only three and very mischievous. He has a tan body with light pink wings, and has amber eyes that are so beautiful.

Roedd ended up with a green thunderdrum named Lloyd, after much insistence from a pair of middle age twins. Lloyd has a proud, calm demeanor and is extremely helpful with carrying large items and all three of us if we needed him to. He's like Roedd in a way that when it comes to me being pregnant, they want to protect me from any possible harm that can happen everyday. To be quite honest, I thought one overprotective Roedd is enough.

I don't have a dragon, mostly because I haven't found the right one for me yet. I just need to wait and see. In the mean time I can focus on my family and getting ready for the baby since I am seven months pregnant now.

I admit, being seven months pregnant is no walk in the park. My cravings are more insane, my feet are swollen, and walking alone causes tension to my back. Not to mention that my belly is even bigger than it was when I first moved here.

When I was pregnant Arwen, she would be kicking a lot, but not really hard. This baby on the other hand is kicking non-stop and hard. I can tell that it definetly has my spirit. Everytime I want to take a simple walk is when the baby become active at it most.

I walked outside a couple yards to the well to get a bucket of water, when I heard yelling and laughing from around the corner of my house. It sounded like a teenaged girl and a couple of guys fighting.

I drop the bucket and make it back to around my house as fast as I can in my condition, and saw girl, Irene, laying on her side, on the ground, being kicked by one guy. The other guy has a green Terrible Terror being held by the neck with his huge hands. They are laughing as she was crying begging not to hurt her dragon.

Even though I was pregnant, and wasn't allowed to hold heavy weapons in my condition, I still had my lucky hatchet on me. That hatchet has been with me ever since before I was married off and was given to me by my old friends in Bavelin. It is a mini version of an axe, and a great tool. I kept it in it holder on my belt in case of an emergency and this was considered the case.

I take from my belt and with my best aim I throw it towards the guy kicking the poor girl. This guy didn't know he had it coming and luckily because I have a great aim, I only manage to chop off his side pony tail They both shriek and the guy who was manhandling the dragon loosens grip and the dragon flies back to Irene.

" Hey!" I shouted to get their attention. " What's going here!?"

" Uhh!..." said the guy who kicked her. " We were messing around."

" Yeah!" the other guy said with a desperate fake smile. " We're just having fun."

" Let me tell you this boys…." I started. " You having ten seconds to get out of here, before I decide to have 'fun' with you. I might be really pregnant, but don't underestimate me with what I can do with a full axe. I'll tell you right now that it involves losing a few precious 'gems' and the same thing will happen If you bother this girl again. understand?"

They ran like hell screaming like little girls, as I mutter " Thought so."

I walk over to Irene, who was laying on the ground shaking. The Terrible Terror was licking her face as tears roll down her face.

" Hey. it's okay. They're gone." I said I as help her to her feet.

" Thank you" she sobbed as her Terror is nuzzling her newly black eye.

" Come on. Let me take care of those injuries" I said as I guide her to my house.

I bring her inside my house and set her down on a chair. I then go to the kitchen to get a slab of raw yak meat and some bandages. I also make a pot of tea as it usually helps with calming down. I come back over to her to see my daughter sitting next to her and giving her a hug. I laugh a little at the adorable site and so does Irene as she cheers up a bit.

" Here" I said as place the meat on the black eye and hand her a cup of tea

She groans a little, before breathing a sigh of relief. She takes a sip of tea and looks at me with her green eyes. Again it makes me astonish at how much she looks like Arwen. Too alike.

" You don't have to do this." she said.

" Hey I'm a mom, so this comes naturally to me" I shrugged as I wrap up her scratched wrist.

" Thanks for saving Bota. I thought they were going to kill him" she said as she started to sob again.

" Hey, It's okay. They're not going to bother you again. I made sure of that." I said.

" I wish I could be fearless, like my siblings, my parents and even you." she whispered.

" I wasn't always this brave, Irene. I was very scared of a lot of things at your age."

" Really, like what?"

" I was afraid of thunderstorms til I was seventeen, and even now I still don't like them. I just learn to cope with it. Heck! I was even afraid to fight back, because I would get into trouble for fighting back. Then one day I got motivation to do it. It was not easy, but it was worth it."

" Wow. I never you had fears." she said.

" I still have them, and you want to know something. Every person has fears, but being fearless is learning to face them and never let them get in the way. So, no doubt your family has fears." As I finish patching her up and she gets up from her chair

" Look, I got to head home, and face my parents. They are going to have a field day when they see me." she groans as Bota flies on to her shoulder.

" Well good luck" I said .

" Yeah and thanks for everything" she said as she opens the door.

" Bye!" said Arwen cheerfully.

" Oh! sorry sir!" Irene said as she bumps in to my husband and leaves.

" Hey honey" I greet him, however he doesn't greet back. He looks at me with his silver eyes and I see them glistening.

" What is it? What happened?" I said.

" Arwen, can you go upstair so mommy and daddy can talk?" he whispered.

Arwen is at that age to understand if she hears someone asking her to do something in a certain tone, she knows not to argue. She toddles upstairs leaving me and Roedd alone.

" What is it" I asked with concern.

" I recieved a letter from my mom today. he said.

" What did it say" I asked more frantically.

" My dad…." his voice broke and sobbed out " H-he's…...dying!"

**Oh no know her father in law is dying! Were getting close to the climax and I know how much I'm driving you crazy. Again have patience. I'm sorry. Life's unfair. Deal with it. I only have two hands and so much time. I know. I'm cruel.**

**Please review and give me Ideas about the baby she's going to have. I also wouldn't mind ideas about the big reveal, I might get inspired. see you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The meeting

Irene's POV

When I left my house with Bota to drop off Maclyn's goggles at the forge, I did not expect for us to get ambushed by my lifelong bullies, nor did I expect to someone to actually save us. I especially didn't expect for my savior to be Kaiya.

After she scared them off, she helped me to my feet and guide me in to her house. I was honestly too busied crying my eyes out at the horrible thought of my dragon, Bota, getting almost killed by them to even care. I know he's a common type of dragon and people think that they're disposable, but he's the greatest dragon to me.

I felt tugging at my pants and I look down to see little Arwen. For the past month ever since I first saw her at the market, I find it weird how much she looks me. When me and my sister, Maclyn, were hanging around town square, we saw her skipping along with her dad as they were doing some shopping. Maclyn, having big sister knowledge, had her mouth open and said that she was practically my clone. I can't doubt a sister's knowledge, especially Maclyn's.

" Why are you cwying?" asked Arwen.

" I was very scared " I answered between sobs.

" It's Ok. I get vewy scare too." she said.

Then she did something that was either adorable or shocking, either way it made me stop crying. She gave me hug. I hear Kaiya come back from the kitchen. I look to her and see her laugh a little at her daughter's deed.

I felt so useless when she was patching me up and even weak. I mean she's pregnant lady who managed to get rid of my bullies with just a swing of her hatchet. I know she had good intentions, but I wished I could fight them off myself like everybody else.

Then she mentioned the fact that she was scared too at my age, and for once in my life I felt like I can connect with someone. I know for sure I am not like my family.

My parents are amazing leaders and dragon trainers, Hayden is great fighter and soon-to-be chief, My sister can craft weapons out of anything, and even Finn is great at training dragons. Me I can't do anything equal to the rest of them. All I can do is cook and want to help out people in small ways.

By the time I finished talking to Kaiya, I realize I have to get back home to help out my mom with dinner. Mostly I'm the one who does the actual cooking. My mom has a way to burn more than cook. Still, It's one of these thing where mom and I get to actually talk to each other during the day.

I say goodbye to Kaiya and Arwen before started heading home with Bota. I realize I still have the yak meat on my new blackened eye. It's weird but the slimy cold meat feels so good on my swollen skin. I feel sore everywhere where those jerks had been beating me at.

I know that the moment I walk in the house I will be smothered by family. Being the baby of the family bring all kinds of attention even the unwanted. I know I'm the last child, but I wish they would lighten up and be less worry about what could happen to me.

I reached the front door and I hear through the door my dad talking to his friends. He usually has his weekly meetings with his friends and they like to keep all the good gossip hush hush from us kids. Therefore, they tend to have the meeting whenever none of us are in the house. Ever since Hayden and Maclyn turned eighteen, they were allowed to be a part of the meetings. Now it's me and Finn that get left out of it. So what do I do about it? I do what any teen does, I quietly spy on them.

Hiccup's POV

It has been over a month since we last had a meeting, mostly because of our busy lives. Whenever we finally have some time in the middle of day, we usually like to get together to talk about our lives, the dragons, and other things. As much as I love my kids, it nice once in a while to not have them in the house just to have a bit of grownup time.I hear the familiar knocking on the door, and I open the door to find the gang standing outside.

" Hey Hiccup" said Fishlegs as he comes in.

" How's it going stumpy?" followed by Snotlout. I hate that nickname, but I have to admit that Snotlout is a lot better now with words than he was twenty-five years ago.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut are doing their usually arguing as they come in. They too have become a lot more mature to a point where their arguments don't ended each other physically.

" Will you two cut it out already. Does it matter who came up with name 'Lloyd' first." said Eret as he heaves a barrel of mead into the house.

" You're my husband. Aren't you suppose to be supporting me?" Ruffnut whined

" Last time I check the husband handbook, I can't recall such an agreement." Eret answered.

" Oh well, at least you're the great daddy to the kids and to momma" she said as she's ready to make out with him.

" Guys! Not here" said Fishlegs.

" Agree." said Astrid as she comes into the room.

" So, how are things going gang?" I asked.

" Great now that I understand my firstborn daughter is leaving me." Tuffnut said looking like he's ready to cry.

" She's not leaving you. She's getting marrying my son." said Astrid.

" Doesn't matter! She doesn't know him well enough to get married and she's too young!" he announced.

" They've known each other their entire lives and twenty-one's not that young. Hiccup and Astrid got married at twenty. Even that girl Kaiya got married young and is already going to pop a second kid out at twenty-two" Said Ruffnut.

" How you know about Kaiya?" I asked.

" Duh! I'm a midwife and she's having a baby. Get the picture. She came over to my place for a consultation" Ruffnut said.

" Actually you saw her in town and dragged her to our house to offer her your services. You wouldn't let her leave until you made her agreed to think about hiring you." Eret explained.

" Do you really have technical with everything. I need make sure no other midwife got her before me. " she said.

" Speaking of Kaiya, you wouldn't believe this…." Fishlegs said before we heard knocking.

" I'll get it" Said Astrid as she went to get the door. It was Roedd.

" Chief I'm sorry to interupt you but I need to speak with you for a second." he said.

" Oh, sure" I said as we move to near towards the kitchen. " What is it?"

" My father's dying. My mother said he has about three weeks left" he muttered.

I know what it's like to lose a father and I can't help but pain for Roedd.

" I'm sorry, I'm here if you need to talk." I said.

" That's not what I'm here for. It's about my family." he said.

" What is it?" I asked.

" I need to go back to Bavelin to be with my father for his last days and help my mother through this. I can't risk taking a dragon over there, I'm going to take a boat and one-way trip alone is two weeks. Altogether it's going to be a month at least. My wife can't come with me because of her condition and Arwen's going to stay with her. I would feel a lot better if someone were to check on them everyday and make sure they're safe." he explained.

By the looks on his face, there is something that is troubling him. I know he doesn't want to leave them, but he feels has to for this could be his last chance to see his father.

I put a hand on his shoulder and said " Don't worry. I'll make sure that your family is safe while you're gone."

"Thank you" he said in relief.

Never did I expect what was about to happen.

**Sorry I took so long to update. I released a preview of How to fix a life and I have so much homework this week to do. For those who've read the preview. I am thinking about writing another chapter but I'm mostly focused on this one. So you will have to wait quite a bit. **

**I am one chapter closer to the climax, and right now I am figuring out what I'm going to do, so have patience. enjoy what I have for now.**

**Please Please review and give me ideas for the baby. I love opinions and ideas. **


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The start of a day

Kaiya's POV

It has been a whole day already. A whole day since my other half left me. A whole day of Arwen not having a dad around and one less day till the baby comes.

It's strange that after eight years of him never leaving me for a second to take whole a month to go and visit his father. When I first married I didn't want him to come near me and now the last thing I want him to do is leave me. It's just hard because I never felt so alone before in my life.

When he was packing up to make the journey last night, Arwen didn't know what was going and she thought he was leaving us forever. We made sure she knew that Daddy was going to come back, but didn't make it easier when she was screaming he hugged goodbye and headed for the docks. I had to hold her back as she was trying to get to her Daddy and ended up receiving a few bite marks from as she struggled.

It's hasn't been any easier for me either without Roedd around. I mean, yes he should be there for his father and yes it's best for me to stay here anyway being seven and half months pregnant. But I never been alone and having to take care of a child before. It makes me feel like I'm like my mother who raised me on her own til she married me off to Roedd.

After I got dressed and put my hair in a ponytail, I go in my daughter's room to wake her and the sight of her makes me want to laugh in adoration. Here my sweet little Arwen is sprawled on the floor, her mouth wide open, and Splinter sleeping on top of her like a blanket. Luckily he's still a baby, so he's not that big enough to crush her.

I go over to the window in her room and open it to let the light flood into the room. She starts to stir as the light hits her little eyes and Splinter raises his head before crawling off of Arwen.

" Rise and Shine baby" I said.

" I'm not the baby, the baby is in Mommy's tummy. I'm Arwen" she said as she rubs her eyes.

" That's right, you are Arwen and not the baby. But, you're also the big sister." I laughed.

" Okay" she said tiredly.

" Alright big sister. It's time for your bath and then you can have breakfast."

She groans at the word 'bath', but she complies at the promise of food.

I fill up the tub with water that I heated up downstairs before I place Arwen in to it. I then mix a piece of a soap bar with some of the water in the bucket to make cleaning a three year old's hair easier. She squirms as I pour the solution on her head before I start gently scrubbing her hair and cleaning the rest of her small body.

After her bath, I dry her and dressed her in her favorite outfit. It was a bright blue shirt with dark purple pants. Over her pants want a short green skirt. It's weird how much she loves the color green and blue. Most girls her age want the color pink, but then again I was never one for pink either.

" Mommy food now" Arwen demanded.

" Alright smarty pants. let's have breakfast." I agreed

I'm so glad that Roedd's mother taught me how to cook, because I would've burned down a house a long time ago and Roedd is even worse at cooking than me. I kept breakfast simple, just some porridge with some honey so Arwen would eat it.

I was about sit down myself for breakfast, when I heard knocking at the door

" Come in" I shouted.

Two women came in to the house. Both were blonde. I instantly recognized them as Astrid, and the insane Ruffnut.

About a month ago I was at the market buying food when I suddenly pulled from the stall I was at and dragged into a house. I thought I was being kidnapped, but it turned that the woman, Ruffnut, is a midwife that wanted me to hire her to deliver my baby. She wouldn't let me go till I said I would think about it.

It turns out that a baby being being born at this point on Berk is a rare occasion because of the generation gap. So far I'm the only mother on Berk that is pregnant right now and Arwen is the only child that is not ten years or older.

" Hello my Profit Yak." Ruffnut announced gesturing towards me. **( Term for Cash Cow)**

" Please don't call me that." I said already feeling self-conscious about my belly

" Ruffnut be nice." Astrid followed.

" Hi pwetty ladies" said Arwen waving.

" What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked.

" My husband promised your husband that we would check up on you and help you out if needed while he's gone. Roedd wanted to make you guys are safe while he's gone." Astrid explained.

I know that him leaving me makes him worry about me. Especially with the baby, but come on I don't need to be treated like a child that needs to monitored.

" I know you're not happy with this arrangement." Astrid said looking at me with a sad smile.

" How did you….." I started before Ruffnut interrupted. " because we've been in same the boots. I mean not really, cause who wants to especially if it were Turffnut's? But I mean she popped out four kids, me two. Every single time, our husbands treated us like fragile pots that could break. It was annoying, but it was for a good cause. It means they care about their family, even though Eret had to lock up my favorite spear for each kid."

" I guess you have a good point. Ohhhhhh gods that hurts" I groan as I hoisted myself up to a standing position. My back is killing me.

" Oh, back pain. That's the worst when it comes to being pregnant. Good thing the M.U.C was invented otherwise I would've died back then." Ruffnut said.

" M.U.C?" I asked.

" You don't know what a M.U.C is? Ruffnut gasped as though I was expected to know what a M.U.C is.

" No." I said.

" It's short for Maternity Under Corset. It replaces the waistband of regular leggings to give pregnant woman back support and allows them to still wear regular battle gear instead of big dresses. A friend of Hiccup's came up with idea for it as a gift for me when I was pregnant with Hayden and now it can be made here. Believe me it's so much better than the name perceives it to be." Astrid explained.

Considering I'm wearing a dress and my back is hurting like hell makes me want to get a M.U.C right now. I hated this dress I'm wearing, but it was only thing that could fit me that looked ok. It was not made very well, and super baggy. I do feel weak when I got too big for my regular clothes, and dresses aren't that manageable for the everyday viking, especially a mom believe or not.

" Thanks a lot. Now you guys made me want to have a M.U.C" I said.

" Luckily for you, I know a person who can hook you up." Astrid said with a smile.

**Know who she's talking about? Next chapter you'll find out **

**Sorry about the chapter coming late. I really wanted to finish it on saturday, but sudden family plans happened. I'm just glad to get another chapter done. I'm also taking on another fanfic story, which is How To Fix a Life. So far, I'm getting in to it, but I promise you guys to finish this one first and to not abandon. For those who abandon their stories and left them up, Either delete them or finish them because I see wonderful ideas that should not be neglected or given up and if l you leave them up that drives people crazy not ever knowing what happens next. That's how I feel and that's how millions of fans feel.**

**Please be honest and review. I want to hear you guys and love the reviews. The reviews is what's keeping me going with a passion. It's because of you guys that is why I personally feel my chapters are getting better. Also please review my other stories, I worked hard on them, the least I want from you is your honest opinion. **

**Also more baby ideas, I know it's annoying asking but I want to make everyone happy with what's going to happen in the end**

**See you guys later. **


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- I want the truth

Maclyn's POV

" Gobber!" I screamed. " Where's Hammy? Gobber!"

" Will you stop screaming my ears off!?" the old man grumbled as he wheeled himself in. " Can't a poor old man get some sleep around here? For Odin's sake you're worse than your Grandfather on a bad day and he's not so apologetic!"

" Well I wouldn't be so mean to you, If you would tell me where's Hammy? I said with frustration. I need him to make more Gronkle Iron for a customer's sword.

" Well he must've flown off with the other Gronkles again. You'll just have to wait till he shows back. In the mean time take a break for once. I appreciate the help, but do yourself a favor and take a bath."

" I thought you're against bathes as they ruin a viking's coat of armor" I stated his very words.

" That was before I can't tell what you're even wearing anymore with soot all over on you." he fired back.

" Well you may not look as dirty as me, but you certainly smell like a farm wrapped in dragon's dung."

" You can say all want, but it's not going to help you at all with getting a boyfriend." he smirked.

" I'll find the right one who loves me soots and all." I said.

" I'll bet me own skivvies that'll happen real soon." he sarcastically said as wheeled out the shop to go home.

For the past two years, Gobber is now in a wheelchair I made with my Dad. We knew he wasn't able to do as much anymore now that he's really getting older. It made him happy to at least be able to get around on his own to make our lives more interesting, at least for me.

I've been his apprentice since I was sixteen. He tried to work with Hayden, but he's more of leader than a blacksmith. When he tried to teach Finn, Finn kept ditching him to train the baby dragons. For years I wanted to be his apprentice and be a blacksmith, but he kept ignoring me because I was a girl. I don't blame him. It's just annoying that people don't think women belong in a forge.

One day he accidentally threw his back out real bad , and Dad came to help out as much as he can. I came along with him to see what I can do, and Dad had to be called out for another emergency leaving me alone in the forge. All these years I observed Gobber at his work. I remember all of his techniques, so I put on a apron, rolled my sleeves, and set to work taking care of people's orders. At the end the of the day, all Gobber told me was to report tomorrow for training and that's how I became a blacksmith's apprentice.

At first the people in the village, especially men, were against me. However as soon as they got their fixed items from me, they've since then have shut up.

I was putting away some of my tools when I heard, " Maclyn are in here?"

I instantly recognized the voice, " Yeah Mom. I'm in the back."

" I have a customer for you. I wondering if you could set her up?" she shouted.

" Alright, I'm coming." As I wipe the soot off my face with a towel on my belt. I walk into the main part of the forge to see my mom, my Aunt Ruffnut, another woman that's pregnant, and a little girl. I realize it's Kaiya and her daughter, Arwen.

I didn't want to say anything to my parents, but something's off about Kaiya and her family. I went behind my parents back a bit to find out about this supposed family of her husband's on Berk and found nothing on them. No record of anyone having her husband's family name, Maelstrom. Why would they say that they were moving here to be near family when there is no family here to near anyway.

I do want to confront her and my parents about this, but I don't think that's a good idea. At least not now. Her husband's gone back to their former island. She has to take care of her child by herself. Not to mention she's about to have another baby. I feel she doesn't need anymore stress as is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore it. I'm just simply going to ask her and see what she has to say.

" So what do need?" I said putting on a fake smile.

" I'm actually here for this thing called a M.U.C." she stated.

" Bad back pain?" I said.

" Yes!" she groans. I don't know how bad pregnancy pains can be, but I might not consider having kids anytime soon. Besides it's not like I even have a boyfriend yet.

" Alright let's go in the back, so you can some privacy." I said as I lead her into the back with her daughter. Leaving Mom and Ruffnut in the main part of the forge.

I let her sit her daughter down on my desk chair before I asked her to take off her dress, so I can fit her into the corset. She complies and takes off her dress, but leaves her cream tunic on. She allows me to do the work without fidgeting. I decide to use this moment to talk to her with Mom and Ruffnut not here.

" Let me guess, you're about almost eight months pregnant?" I asked.

" Actually I'm about seven and half months." She smiles.

" Any idea if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

" Nope nor do I want to" she replied as she winces when I start tightening the corset.

" Mommy likes to be supwised." Piped her little girl as she is scribbling little pictures in a notebook that I suddenly noticed she had.

" That's weird" I said about Kaiya's opinion.

" Why's it weird?" she asked.

" Most women would guess the sex of the baby and then they tell everybody it's mother's intuition to know everything about their child. " I said as I adjust one of panels in the corset.

" I guess I'm just different. I just like to be surprised. I don't trust myself to know everything. Either way I would love all my kids just the way they are." She shrugged.

" Gods. You sound like my mom." I said really meaning it. My mom made this type speech when she was pregnant with my younger siblings. Many of the villagers would be placing bets on what my mom would have, but she never did once guessed the sex of my siblings.

I finish lacing up the M.U.C, and she immediately breathes a sigh of relief. I know that has to be a good thing. As she's getting dressed, I decided to talk to her more to get to the bottom of the story.

" So. Uh...why did you move all the way out here?" I asked. Her eyes widen when she heard it. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it.

She takes a deep breath and said, " To be near my husband's family."

" I know you're lying and you better tell me the truth. I don't want either you or even your daughter to get into big trouble and it can happen once I prove to my dad about your lie. Please tell me the truth, so I can trust you won't do anything bad." I said. You can't fool me lady.

She looks at me with her green eyes. She looks ashamed. She quietly says," I guess you got me. I can tell you, but please don't tell anyone else. I can't risk anymore people knowing about this."

" I promise." I said.

She takes a deep breath and starts saying " It all started when I was little..."

**This is not my best chapter, but it's for sure my longest that I written. I wanted to take a different approach to Maclyn by making her the suspicious type and not have an initial trust to Kaiya, and that is going to play a role in what's going to happen later.**

**I'm going to start a poll soon for the baby. In the mean time give me ideas for scenarios you guys can think and the name ideas are in chapter 11 if you haven't noticed now. I originally had decided on the gender, but now I'm not so sure at this point. **

**Thank you. I'll talk more next chapter. In the mean time review without hesitation. Please do it for my other story too.**


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Astrid's POV

I noticed my daughter picking at her food all throughout dinner. Which means something is on her mind with concern. She's usually very talkative and very loud. Tonight the dinner table is very quiet.

" So how was being with Kaiya today." my husband said trying to break the heavy silence.

" Great." I said. " We took Kaiya out to the forge to get her a M.U.C for her back pain and then we chat back at her house for the rest of the afternoon. On the way back she wanted to pick up a jar of pickles, and the man who runs the stall gave her a free jar. It's weird, cause he's never usually that friendly to customers."

Hayden snorted and starts snickering.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" Nothing mom." he smirked. " Let's just say. He now knows not to mess with certain people."

" As long as he doesn't sustain injury to himself or to his business, we'll let this one slide mister." I said. I seriously don't want to know what he did.

" Well gotta go. I'm meeting up with Erika." Hayden said as gets up from the table and leaves.

" I have to take care of a few things myself at the Great Hall. I'll be back later, honey." Hiccup said as he kisses me and leaves. Leaving me with the three other kids. Irene and Finn go upstairs leaving me with my oldest daughter.

" Mom" said Maclyn finally breaking her silence.

" What's up. You're usually not that silent. Did something happen?" I said.

" No. I was just thinking." She said

" About..."

" Kaiya. She told me about her problems with her mother."

" Problems? What happened between them?"

" She told me about how her own mother was so controlling throughout her entire life and that she left her home island because of how dangerous she was around her daughter."

That made me stop in my tracks. I couldn't believe that a mother be like this. A mother is suppose to love her child and her grandkids. Not be a danger to them.

" Oh gods. I knew something didn't seem right about her reason for moving here. I just didn't expect something like this. What did her mother do to her daughter that made them move?" I asked. Maybe it was an exaggeration.

" Oh nothing, except that she gave Arwen a black eye." Maclyn said angrily.

What! How could she hit her own granddaughter? Arwen is only three! Three! She's just a little girl. Now I understand Kaiya for running away to another island with her family, I would too if my family were in danger. I've seen many people on other islands who practices violent disciplinary actions on kids. It makes me sick to my stomach and angry knowing I can't do anything about it. It makes me more sick to imagine that sweet little girl being hit by her own grandmother. I see why Kaiya had to do what she did in order to protect her daughter and her baby.

" That poor woman for what happened to her child. Now it all makes sense." I said as I am leaning on the dinner table.

" It's terrible. Imagine if it were one of us?"

" I would never let anything happen to you or your siblings. Not on my life."

" Listen Mom can you please do me a favor and not bring this up to Kaiya nor anyone else. I did promise her I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I don't think she would want to be reminded of it." She asked sheepishly.

I really do want to talk to Kaiya about this but maybe it's not a good idea. So I said." Alright I understand, sweety. Now take a bath. I want to see your face clean before bed."

" Mom..." She complained.

" No excuses."

She grumbles as she makes her way upstairs leaving me to my thoughts. I put away the dishes and suddenly a memory tugs at me, waiting to seen.

_I was at my baby shower when I was pregnant with Hayden and many of my friends and relatives were celebrating. It was happy time, but it got annoying with all these women trying to touch my swollen belly. Everyone was giving me plenty of gifts for the baby, though most of the gifts were meant for a boy. The best one of all was a beautiful handmade cradle from Hiccup. Even with the bandaged hands from all cuts, he looked very satisfied._

_The most surprising part of that day was when I was approached by Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother, Bodil. She gave me a pair of knitted receiving blankets. _

_According to tradition, the receiving blanket is what you swaddled your baby in after they are born. It's also tradition that the receiving blanket is only to be used for one baby and one baby only. Even if you have another child, it's never meant to be reused. Another blanket has to be made._

_The strange part was the fact that Bodil made two blankets instead of one. Each blanket have strong stitches and beautiful colors. One was a sea blue with a light silvery grey Berk crest. The other was an emerald green with a pale gold Berk crest._

_"__They're beautiful, but you made me two." __I said to Bodil_.

" _Believe me dear. I'm like you. I don't bother with bets on the babe's gender, but I can tell how many babes a woman will have. You are about to be blessed with twins. I just hope they don't end up like mine." _She said with absolute certainty.

_" Sorry Bodil, but I don't think that I'm going to have twins anytime soon. Besides how can you even tell?"_

_" No offense deary, but you look a wee bit big for just one babe."_

_" I don't think I'm that fat, but thanks for the blankets."_

_" By the way, what have you got for names? I want to know."_

_I smile and explained the situation. " Me and Hiccup have been arguing about what name our baby if it's a boy. I wanted to name him after his father, but the pessimistic father doesn't want a repeat. I'm trying to sway him a little, but we do know what names to consider for a girl. I like the name Maclyn, but If she looks like me I want to name her Irene. If she looks like Hiccup, I love the name Hana. I saw it in a story. It means 'to smile.'" I smile even more just hearing that name._

_" Well let me tell Astrid Inga Hofferson Haddock, when you have that baby. I will tell you so when they turn out to be twins. you'll be thanking me for having that extra blanket." She laughed as she starts to leave._

_" Good luck with that because you'll be wrong." I called out to her._

I laugh at that memory knowing that I was right about not having twins, but I also felt very strange about it because of how it all turned out. Hayden was on the small side when he was born, not Hiccup small but he was smaller than his younger siblings when they were born. It's strange because I knew the I was at my largest when I was pregnant with him. It just doesn't make sense.

I try to think about the night my son was born, but it only creates a pounding headache. It's been going on since that night. I didn't tell anyone about this. I just don't want to anyone to worry about me. I'm a viking, I want to don't bother anyone about every ache or pain that I have.

I go upstairs to a closet where me and family store our stuff we don't use at the moment. I pull out a big chest full of old baby items from over the years. I find all of the baby receiver blankets at the bottom of the chest each beautiful in their own way.

Irene's blanket was a sunny yellow with an orange crest. Finn's was a chocolate brown with a black crest. Maclyn's was a stormy grey with a red crest. I find a familiar blue blanket under the grey one and knew instantly it was Hayden's.

The blue dye faded a bit over the years making it a sky blue, but the grey crest remained untouched. A blanket like this would've crumbled if the stitches weren't made well. Here I am twenty-two years later still being able to hold a great memory.

I look for the spare green blanket I was given. I wanted to save it for Hayden if he were to have children one day, but I just realized that there's a problem.

The blanket vanished out of thin air around the time Hayden was born.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update for the past month. I was busy with a lot of things. I just managed to finish up this chapter and started on the next. Hopefully I will finish it up soon for viewing.**

**Oh I started the poll for the gender of the baby. So please go ahead and vote. The one with the most points will the gender of Kaiya and Roedd's baby. Not to mention Arwen's little brother of sister! **

**I also have been drafting out three new stories. I will start a poll to see what I should work on. However, I will not start till I finish this story. But here is my choices for the most part.**

**Henna(MULAN AU)- Fem Hiccup aka Henna decides to disguise herself as a man named Hiccup in order to take her injured father's place in the war against the Berserkers and Dagur.**

**No Son of Mine- Kristan Aren Haddock was always the pride of Berk. Even his cousin, Hiccup, believes he is meant to be chief. But what the village doesn't know is that Kristan is actually a girl raised as a man against her will.**

**Invisible Child (Prequel to Unknown Child)****- Maclyn wasn't always the stubborn girl everyone knows. When she was thirteen she was always ignored by everyone her. When she takes a turn for the worst it's now up to her family to save her.**

**Please Review**


End file.
